Surpise much?
by Proudly-Myself
Summary: A gift for my friend Skkyangel for her birthday. It's akuroku no duh. umm rated M for lemon. Summary. Axel doesnt' want to hurt roxas and Roxas just wants it. What happens when Roxas comes back to the castle all beat up?


Surpise much?

By: byebye908

For:Skkyangel

A/N: this is a gift for a friend of mine called Skkyangel. I'm so so sorry it's late. But with highskool being stupid again I took forever to write this. I'm not to late I guess through for seeing since I really meet deadlines . not a good thing to have what. Seeing since I can only write like this when i'm not on meds too doesn't help. Hope you like it.

Roxas walked slowly back up the stairs to his room. He'd been fighting all day and was ready to collapse from it all. He dragged his numb body into his and his' lover's shared room. He slowly peeled off his jacket trying to avoid from hitting any of his cuts or bruise. He knew that Axel wouldn't like the fact he'd gotten hurt but he couldn't help it. Demyx had ran when he saw all the heartless at foot so he was stuck fighting them all. He walked over to the door that lead to his and Axel's bathroom. He could hear the water running. Axel must be in there. He debated with or not to go in. He wanted to see Axel but he knew Axel worry over him with all the cuts and bruise. He hated to see Axel worried. After a while Roxas decide he'd confront the pyro now before they went to bed and Axel saw them.

Roxas opened the door and was blasted with the smell of Axel and the heat of the steam. Roxas could hear the soft sing of Axel. He took off his clothes. He walked over to were he could see the firetruck red hair. Axel had yet to notice Roxas behind him. He just kept on washing his hair and singing. Roxas slow reached out and wrapped his arms around the pyro's waist. He felt Axel tense.

"Hey Axie, baby." Roxas whispered into the pyro's back. He felt Axel shift so that he was now facing Roxas. Roxas closed his eyes listen to the beat of Axel non-existent heart. Axel wrapped his arms around Roxas pulling Roxas close to himself.

"What happened to you Roxas? Your all beat up."

"There were more heartless then the superior thought there'd be. I'm okay Axel I promise." Axel leaned down and kissed Roxas on the lips. The kiss started to grow more heated. Axel pushed Roxas back into the wall and pressed himself against the younger. Roxas pulled away from the kiss.

"Axel not now. I've got another mission in a few hours." Axel stepped back and looked Roxas straight in the eyes.

"Roxas, I forbid you to go. You hurt. You in no shape to go on another mission. I'll take your place. I'll go on the mission for you."

"But--" Axel put his finger on Roxas' lips.

"No buts."

--OMGthisisaline--

Axel just got back from going to Destiny island to check on the keyblade master for his mission. Everything had gone smooth but Axel felt something was off. Normally Roxas be waiting for him.

"Shit Rox, were are you?" Axel ran to his and Roxas' room. Axel flew open the door. He stopped died at the what he saw. There was Roxas, naked, chained to the bed. Axel slowly closed the door and walked over to Roxas.

"Wh-what th-this Ro-rox?"

"I wanted to surprise you." Roxas said cheekily looking up at Axel. "Are you going to do me or not?"

Axel walked slowly over and sat beside Roxas and undid the chains around Roxas wrist. Roxas looked surprised to say the least. "Rox your hurt, I'll wait in till your all better." Roxas hung his head. He had wanted this and was sure that this way Axel finally would. He and Axel had gotten this close so many times then he made up a excuse to get out. Roxas was getting tired of it.

"Axel why do you do that?"

"Do what Rox?"

"Take me. You'll always backing out of it at the last second. I want it Axel."

"I know Rox. I'm just afraid."

"Of what?"

"Hurting you."

"Axel you won't hurt me, I want it."

"But Rox--" Axel got cut off when Roxas' lips pressed to his own.

Roxas pulled back from the kiss. "Please Axel." Axel let out a sigh and pushed the blonde back on the bed.

"Now you've asked for it Rox." Axel climbed on to the blonde's hips. Axel pressed his lips roughly against Roxas' own. He hands found the Blonde's Niples. He slowly ran his fingers of the perk buds. Roxas let out a moan of approval. Needing air Axel pulled away from Roxas panting. Roxas' hands reached up and tugged at Axel zipper. After a moment Axel got off of Roxas and took of his clothes very slowly in till he was only in his boxers. He slowly climb back onto Roxas thighs. He ran his fingers up and down Roxas' sides.

"Ax, stop teasing already and just fuck me."

"Wow someones horny." Axel slide down the blonde's body in till he came to Roxas' member. He slowly took it into his mouth licking and biting at it. He heard the blonde under him moan in approval. Axel kept up at his menatautions to Roxas as he reached under the bed to find the lube he has put there days twos ago. Was he had found the lube, he greases his fingers still sucking on Roxas' member. After he felt they were coated enough he slipped Roxas' member out of his mouth. Roxas whimpered missing the feeling of Axel sucking on him. Axel, pushed one of his fingers into Roxas. He felt Roxas tighten around his finger.

"Roxas relax, I'll go slow I promise." Axel leaned down and pressed his lips to Roxas as he slipped another finger into Roxas. He felt Roxas tighten around his fingers then relax. He pumped his fingers in and out of Roxas. Once he felt Roxas had relaxed enough he pushed one last finger into Roxas. He felt Roxas tighten around his fingers once more. He kept up his thrusting of his fingers. He looked up to see tears running down Roxas' rosy red cheeks. He leaned up and licked them all way.

After a moment he felt Roxas thrust down onto his fingers. He then pulled them out and heard Roxas whimper once more. He let out a low chuckle and he positioned himself at Roxas' entrance and slowly pushed into the warm tight heat. He felt Roxas tighten once more around his own member.

After a while he felt Roxas move back on himself. Axel slowly pulled out and thrusting back in. He kept this up slowly increasing his speed. Once Axel knew he didn't have much longer he grabbed onto Roxas' member and stroked Roxas in time with his thrust. Roxas head flew back from all the plisher he was feeling at one time.

"Ax I I'm c-c-coming." With that Roxas exploded into Axel's hand. With Roxas' end Axel felt Roxas tighten around him. He thrusted a few more times and then came in the blonde. Once Axel had finished coming he pulled out of Roxas and fell down beside the blonde and wiped his cum covered hand on the bedsheets beside himself. He felt Roxas snugle up against himself.

"I love you Axel." The blonde fell into a peaceful sleep.

"I love you too Roxas." Axel wrapped his arms around Roxas' waist and fall asleep with the blonde.

--OMGthisisaline--

Later that night both Roxas and Axel were still fast asleep when a man with pink hair and a man with silver haired man with half is faced cover with his bangs came into their room.

"Looks like Axel finally got his Roxy ass." Spoke the pink haired man.

"We must report this to the superior at once." Spoke the silver haired man in a non-caring voice.

"Come on Zex we need to get photos first for black mail."

"Fine but after we leave at once." And the two set off taking photos of the sleeping two.

--OMGthisisaline--

A/N wow seems like I could almost continue it doesn't it. It's ment to be a oneshot for Skkyangel. Maybe I'll just continue on this. Will I'd do a new story. I wouldn't do more chappies. Happy birthday Skkyangel. Hope it was a good one. Sorry I'm so slow with this and I suck at "porn" XD


End file.
